Darkness
by 00Zero
Summary: It has been ten years since Bella married Edward and turned into a vampire. Their family has live peacefully until an Asian girl come into their life. She is wanted by one of the most powerful vampires , but the Cullens will not just stand still hand her over to die.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**So, I want to venture a little out of my comfort zoon. Well, I'm still in my comfort zoon since Rin and Sesshomaru are still in this story. ^_^**

**Anyway, I still am in writer's block mode, in case you are my regular reader, so, yeah… Review and tell me what you think? Should I keep this story going? It should not be more than 5 chapters. Thanks for the read :D Sorry about the grammars. :S**

* * *

Wolves, nearly a dozen of large wolves, as large as horses, were chasing after a human figure inside the silent forest on the full moon night at a high speed. And high speed in here did not refer to a dash of a hundred meters in ten seconds kind of high speed, but the one that ran a hundred miles per hour kind of running.

The figure jumped, one of his feet made a quick contact to a tree in midair, shifted his body and made a sharp turned toward the right. He landed at almost fifty feet away from where he had leaped before he continued on running as if it was the most natural thing to do. The wolves made a sharp turn after him, refused to let him flee.

The figure was a male in his late twenties. He had light brown short hair, dressed stylish- it did well justice to his tall figure. His body was buff and well-built; he was about six feet tall. His face was long and lean, his nose was straight, and his lips were thin on the top but full on the bottom. He was extremely handsome and if he chose to he could easily become a top model. His eyes were the color of red. The man was carrying a large buddle covered in black cloth over his right shoulder. He made it looked as if it weight feather light. He made another jump, trying to lose the wolves, but without success.

These were no ordinary wolves, he mused annoyingly. Ordinary wolves would never dare come after him, left along keep up with him. He too was no ordinary human.

No, he was not human.

One of the wolves pounced at him. He dodged out of the way just in time before the wolf landed on the spot he once was only a millisecond later. Another wolf came at him, claws out to get him, from another angle.

He barely had time to react. But with quick reflex, he jumped out of the way and landed about twenty feet away.

These annoying animals! He almost growled at the thought.

What were they?

He never knew the existence of these wolves- one that was so fast and strong enough to hunt a vampire like himself. If he had known he would not take this rout. He needed to go to his master as soon as possible and handed him the good.

His hand tightened up slightly on the buddle on his shoulder. It smelled delicious!

The pack of wolves continued to pursuit him, turning left and right, some even tried to cut in front of him. They were not ordinary wolves.

Of course they were not. They were too intelligent from the way they tried to corner him with strategies far too cleaver for animals.

But it matter not what they were. He would not be killed by them.

He made a big leap over a river. The night was pitch-black even though it was the night of the full moon. But it had always been cloudy here, in Fork, even during the day. The wolves leaped after him, snarled threateningly as they did so.

Both species had no problem with the darkness and continued with their run and chase.

'_We have to get him before he get into the Cullens' territory'_ The black wove, Sam, the alpha, telepathy to his pack. All the wolves agreed.

The Cullens, the vampire family, and they, the Native American tribe that had lived in Fork for generation, had come down to an understanding after Jacob had imprinted with Renesmee Cullen, Bella and Edward's daughter.

Once one of their brothers imprints to someone, none of the wolves would harm her. They would not risk for war knowing how possessive and protective their nature could be over their women.

Some of the wolves had become good friends with the Cullens, the vegetarian vampire that did not drink human's blood, after the few battles they had fought together against other vampires. Even so, both sides preferred staying in their own territory. They did not cross unless, well, unless they needed to.

The pack hurried their paces. All jumped at the lone vampire at any given opportunity.

Finally their luck came.

Which mean not-so-good luck for the vampire.

His foot landed on an unstable rock and it gave way on him.

Normally this would be no problem. It only took him a second to adjust himself. Literary.

However, now that he was hunted by these abnormally fast wolves, his little mistake cost him a heavy price.

A big sharp jaw grasped and locked strongly into his left shoulder. He let out a painful cry that sent chill down people's spine. It echoed inside the dark and silent forest.

The vampire's other hand, he wanted to bring it to punch the wolf, but it had been occupied.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. This bundle was too important for him to risk losing it.

He could not lose it!

He would die if he did!

Another wolf came at him. He kicked the stupid wolf in midair, sending it flying away, yapping.

Serve it right!

But he could not lose the jaw from the first wolf that still locked strongly on his shoulder.

He was out number!

Damn it!

Struggled as he might, kicked, punched, jumped, he could not win. Somewhere along the way, the bundle slipped out of his grips and into the river. It made a big splash, but only the vampire cared about it. All the wolves cared was to kill him.

The strong currant swallowed and washed the good from his sight. He tried to go after it, but the wolves had him surrounded, snarling at him intimidatingly.

He realized this was no child play. These wolves were far too dangerous for him to fight half-hearted. Sure, he was worry about the good, but if he did not put everything he got into the fight, he would die here.

He adjusted his stance into a defense that could easily attack at the same, readied for the wolves. His left shoulder cried painfully, but he did not care at the moment. It would heal soon.

The wolves attacked.

The lone vampire fought a good fight, sending a few fierce wolves flying, knocking down trees. But no matter how good of a fighter he was, he was no match for a pack of wolves.

In no time he was held by sharp fangs and strong jaws. His precious flesh was torn away from his body. Soon, he was dispatched and burned into nothingness.

The bundle gave off a strange scent, but the wolves had no interest in it. It had been long washed down the river.

^_^ … ^_~… ^_*

It was midmorning, not that it look much different from any other time of the day because here in Fork always cloudy. There was hardly ever any sun in the year. And that was the main reason why the Cullens, the vampire whose skin would sparkle in the sunlight, chose to resign here.

A baseball was pitched at an inhuman speed and was hit at and equal strong impact sending the ball flying into the forest. The Cullens had been paying baseball since some time ago.

Renesmee laughed gleefully as she made a run. She hit it well. She was only ten years old, but she had an appearance of a teenage girl, seventeen, like her own parents.

Bella, who was in the opposite team, ran into the forest so fast it was a blur to human eyes, trying to catch the ball. She did not make it in time and the ball fell to the ground. Still, she chased after it.

As she was about to pick it up, something stopped her.

Bella looked toward the direction of the river. Something drawn her in.

Something smelled very very delicious.

She unconsciously licked her lips.

She was not hungry. Not yet. She had just fed yesterday and would not need to hunt for some time, but she could not deny the sudden thirst for whatever that was in the direction of the river.

In the past ten years that she had become a vampire, never had she smelled something this good. Bella started toward it. The baseball was forgotten at the moment.

Her footstep was light. A part of her wanted to run toward it, but somehow she slowly walked in a normal human's pace.

It had been only ten years since she was turned into a vampire. She barely pulled it off and almost died at that time. Not that it was complicated transforming into a vampire. Normally it was not. All you need was to be bite by a vampire. However, she was in a special condition. She was giving birth to Renesmee.

Renesmee was a special child. Bella smiled inwardly at the thought.

Because her father, Edward, was a vampire and Bella was still a human, their child did not birth like a normal human child would. Renesmee, even when inside her womb could understand the thought of people around her, tried not to tear Bella's womb to come out knowing she would kill her mother. It was a life and death experience for both of them. Bella was glad they both survived.

Inside the shallow water was a buddle wrapping in black cloth. The blood that drawn Bella in, calling to her "_drink me_", came from inside it.

She now, for the first time, understood what Edward had described about her blood that called to him. _La tua cantante_, the blood that sang and called to a vampire.

Bella easily lifted the buddle out of the water to the bank. She could not help but wondered what kind of animal was inside there.

Quickly, but calmly, she unwrapped the cloth.

"What is it?" Edward, who came to check on her because she had taken too long retreating the baseball, asked over her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder to greet with her husband's curios face.

"I don't know." She told him, half-way through unwrapping the cloth to the unknown creature. "But it smells so-"

"Delicious," Edward finished the sentence for her.

So it meant she was not the only who was drawn by this creature's blood. Her throat tighten and felt very dry, wanting to moist it with whatever inside the buddle's blood.

"Yes." She agreed and continued to work on the cloth.

However, they did not prepare for the sight that greeted them. Their eyes widened in shock. Their eyes met and held in confusion before looking back at the buddle.

"It's a woman." She voiced out loud staring into the girl's sleeping face.

A very beautiful Asian girl, around seventeen, was sleeping peacefully inside the buddle.

No, she was unconscious.

"Let's bring her to Carlisle." Edward suggested.

"Okay," Bella nodded in agreement.

There were many questions inside their minds such as who was this girl? Why her blood smelled different from other human? Why was she in here inside a bundle of clothes inside the river and so on?

But they would get their answers when she wakes up.

Edward gently lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and started toward their family who was still in the baseball field waiting. Bella walked beside him.

They frown slightly.

The scent of her blood was to strong. The closer they got to her, the more they wanted to drink it. They just hope they would not lose it and attack her.

No, they would not lose it, they knew for sure.

But they could not deny that her blood smell… so _delicious_.

.

Review ? :D

Monday, October 21, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sad… :CC I was typing all these chapters, (with many windows) and then the computer suddenly acted up and all got deleted. There's this one chapter that I had just finished writing, all I had to do was edited it. Another one was about 70 % done, and other 3 more chapters or so all got deleted . :C **

**I know it was my fault for not saving them. I should have known better and saved them, (I never learn and will do it again), but still… I'm sad… it will take so much time to write them all over again. :CC**

* * *

"You people are not human," stated the Asian girl, frowning, as soon as she woke up and her eyes were focused enough to take a good at the Cullen family.

Everyone had rushed to see her, wanted to hear her story when Bella called, telling them that the girl was awake after three long days of sleep, only to be awe struck with her shocking statement.

The Cullen exchanged uneasy looks. How could this person tell that they were not human by just one look?

"What make you say so?" Esme asked. She was standing next to her husband, Carlisle, who was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to examine the newly awake girl.

"Your smell," answered the black haired girl. Her voice had a slight accent indicated that she was not born in the United State. Or at least had not been raised around English speaker from a young age.

The Cullen once again exchanged look between each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." The girl apologized politely as she realized she had said the wrong thing. "I wasn't saying you are smells. It's just that your scents are different from normal human." She smiled as she explained.

That only set the uneasiness in the Cullen to another level.

"You decided that we are not human… from our scent?" asked Bella who was sitting the closet to the human girl. She was on the opposite side of the bed from Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were standing behind Bella.

The bed was especially purchased for the girl after she was found because vampire did not sleep. They did not have bed in their house except hers.

"I have a good nose. I can tell the different from smells." She told them proudly. She had not realized that she had just accused them of not being human. Of course she was right, but the Cullen did not want her to know that.

"But we are human," Carlisle said kindly with a gentle smile from beside her.

The girl turned to look at his handsome face; the entire family was very beautiful, and she was finally caught on. They did not want to be found out.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. I don't know what have gotten into me to make me say such silly thing," she laughed lightly and brushed it off.

If they wanted her to say they were human, she would say they were human. It was not her place to make them tell her if they did not wish to. She did not want to cause them troubles.

"If, I mean "if" we are indeed not human, why are you not afraid of us?" Edward who had been standing silently against the wall with Alice spoke up.

All heads turned his way, knowing he knew something they did not. And he sure did.

He had read her mind and knew that she did not believe them. She was so sure in her nose's ability and had her mind set they were not human.

And he found it odd that she did not fear them. Not even reacted to them in anyway after discovered they were not human.

What she thinks they were, he knew not. She did not know. But if anyone was to wake up and surrounded by inhuman beings, they would be terrified, or surprised, or had some kind of reaction. Yet, this girl's behavior was too calm and even… friendly toward them.

Talking about scent, they were not the only one with special scent. She too smelled different.

She smelled delicious.

So delicious that if it were not for Edward's ability to read mind and stopped Jasper, who had the hardest time controlling his thirsty urge when it came to human blood in the Cullen family, that day, Jasper would had turn her into a nice meal. Edward had to literately restrained Jasper when he jumped blindly toward Edward and Bella who had returned to the family in the Baseball field carrying the unconscious girl.

If her blood were to spill, Edward would not be surprise finding himself joining Jasper.

Even Carlisle who could easily do an opened surgery on a human was affected by this girl's blood- Edward had read his mind. That was how powerful her blood was. She made their entire family feeling thirsty. But they had managed.

Since the accident, Jasper had been staying as far away from the girl as possible; never get any closer to her than thirty feet. It was still hard for him, but that was a tolerable range for the vampire.

So no, Jasper was not in the room with the rest of his family today.

"That's strange isn't it? I should be afraid right?" she asked herself softly, feeling puzzled.

Edward was slightly annoyed with her answer. He would have been angry thinking she was playing games with them had he not been able to read her mind. But from her thoughts, she was truly curios why she was not scared of them.

_It's strange for a normal human to not feel afraid of these… what are they_- she wondered.

"What's your name? How did you end up inside a bundle and in the forest's river?" Edward changed the subject.

She looked up to Edward. Everyone was all ears.

"My name is…" The girl started introducing herself, but found she could not finish. Because she did not know how.

"What is my name?" she frowned, searching deep into her memory, but all she found was blank. She searched harder, again and again, but she could not remember.

She looked up to the kind and friendly strangers, feeling lost. She swallowed thickly, feeling a big lump formed in her throat. She was hoping against hope that they could give her the answer. Telling her who she was.

No one could.

Everyone ones again exchanged concern glances among the family. Nothing had gone as planned.

They had believed everything would be answer once the girl woke up, whether she voluntarily told them or not. Edward would find out one way or another from reading her mind. But it was no longer was that simple.

Because the girl had lost her memories.

* * *

**Well, nothing much happen in this chapter. But please review anyway. :D it's so nice to see so many familiar faces. :D no, I've never really seen your face, but you know what I mean :D. Thanks a bunch for the reviews :D**

**Gaga overSessy**: Thanks. I hope this chapter is okay. I will try and update when I can :D

**Daddy's Special Request**: Thanks. :D I hope my writing quality doesn't already drop too much :D

**Cpsullivan2**: The vampire is just someone who's not important enough to remember "he is glaring at me for saying that XD" All the other questions will be answer in the next few chapters. :D

**Taraah36**: I should be able to update if I can write. I somewhat have a plot of this story :D Thanks for the review.

**Th**: Thanks. I hope this chapter is a good read too. :)

**Random**: Thanks. Hope it still keeps you interested. :D

**Kibachow**: Thanks. They will fit in somehow. She's been brought to someone who wants her blood. As to why, it will be answer in the future chapters.

**Rishy**: Hello. It's been a while since you read any story other than the regular ones. :D I guess you are a little freer now? As for the vampire, he's just some vampire. As where Sesshy is, he will soon appear :D

.

Monday, November 11, 2013


End file.
